


A tiny secret

by thedoctorsunderwear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, hq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsunderwear/pseuds/thedoctorsunderwear
Summary: uh hi this is v short and not v great and as i was writting this i got like 2 more ideas for a better plot but was too lazy to start over so yeah be nice (also Kyoutani's behavior is probably kinda overdramatic but u H)P.S. i havent written anything in like a year ...





	A tiny secret

The weather was warm and Yahaba was walking home from school; alone. There were blooming flowers everywhere and the air was filled with the sweet scent of roses. A beautiful day and yet Yahaba was walking alone. With a frown on his face and his hands in his pockets the only thing on his mind was his friend, who for the third time in a row left for home without him. In Yahaba's mind it was obvious that Kyoutani was avoiding him. For the past three days they only saw each other in practice and that's all. Kyoutani is kind of a cold character in general but he never avoided him to the point of letting him wait after school for half an hour and never show up.

The next day was the same.They went to practice and Kyoutani's behavior didn't change.Yahaba tried to find him after the morning practice but he was already gone. He wouldn't have cared much if the person avoiding him was someone else but when it comes to Kyoutani his feelings are a mess. They've been dating for a few months now but Yahaba's feelings were as strong as they were at the start.

Kyoutani was just about to leave school when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.  
-Fow how long are you going to keep this up?. Yahaba was waiting for him at the school gate. Kyoutani looked at him with a surprised face but averted his eyes quickly.  
-Hey.  
-What's up? Yahaba's eyes were pinned on the boy waiting for an answer.  
-Come on man, just tell me already. He walked towards him and put his arm around Kyoutani's shoulders.  
-It's nothing. Kyoutani was looking down and obviously wasn't going to give Yahaba what he wanted. The latter sighed and gave Kyoutani a gentle hit on the back.  
-Anyway, let's go. He grabbed his hand and they walked away.  
-I just hope there is no third party in our relationship. Yahaba was just joking but he was relieved when Kyoutani's frowned face finally turned to look at him.  
-Shut up.

 

There were only 15 minutes left for practice and Kyoutani had missed the ball 20 times so far. Even though practice was his favorite time of the day, today his mind didn't want to co-operate and focus on the ball.  
The coach ended the practice and Kyoutani let out a sigh. He really didn't want to go to class. These days have been quite warm and the only thing he wanted was to lay down and do nothing. On top of that Yahaba was intensly starring at him during practice so he had to deal with this later. It's not like he avoided him on purpose. In fact he didn't even realise until Yahaba met him the other day after school. When it comes to interactions with other people, and especially Yahaba, he isn't the best. He always looks aloof and kinda cold and he knows that but doesn't really care to change that about himself. The thought of Yahaba having the wrong impression made him anxious so he decided to talk to him.

-There is...... a dog. Kyoutani's voice came from somewhere above him. He opened his eyes and saw the other boy looking down at him.  
-What? he asked after a moment of silence.  
-A puppy.  
-Ha...  
-I found him a week ago. He is still small, I couldn't leave him alone.  
Yahaba was just starring at him trying to process what he just told him. The school rooftop was empty except from the two of them. Kyoutani kneeld besides his friend.  
-So... don't think that I'm doing it on purpose. His eyes were pinned to the ground, avoiding Yahaba's gaze.  
-I mean I'm not avoiding you. I was just busy. Yahaba let out a small chuckle.  
-Thank god. I thought you were tired of me. At the sound of these words Kyoutani lifted his eyes to meet Yahaba's.  
-That was a lie. Why didn't you tell me from the start though. Yahaba's smile made him blush, sometimes this guy's face was just too much for him.  
-I didn't think you would care.  
-And wasn't this whole "let's-avoid-Yahaba-and-make-the-situation-more-awkward" kinda too much?  
Kyoutani didn't answer but he seemed like he was thinking about this and realised Yahaba was probably right.  
Yahaba leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, Kyoutani's face was now bright red.  
-You're an idiot.Don't you dare keep a secret from me again though....

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi this is v short and not v great and as i was writting this i got like 2 more ideas for a better plot but was too lazy to start over so yeah be nice (also Kyoutani's behavior is probably kinda overdramatic but u H) 
> 
> P.S. i havent written anything in like a year ...


End file.
